A Star For Every Rose
by S0ULxSiLV3R
Summary: AU Akiza finally moves away from her horrid life of torment. In her new school, she runs into someone that she can't seem to get rid of. Mesmerized by his mysterious state, she ends up having her life merge in with his, much to her dismay. Every day is an adventure with him, something she hasn't experienced for herself. As they find themselves growing closer, danger lies upon them.
1. A New Beginning

Rewrite of my previous story, Words That Heal My Broken Heart

* * *

><p>I peeked my head out the window of our limousine driven by my father's butler. The air here smelled fresh and clean, which is unusual for a big city. The car sped down the crowded road we were taking just as the traffic light switched to green. Soon, the scene of cars, people, and buildings slowly shifted to trees, green-filled fields, and small houses.<p>

We came by a field containing bright, red roses that immediately captured my wandering eyes. There appears to be thousands of roses conquering that small area. There are so many, you won't be able to see the dark-green bushes. A person passing by this place would see a large, red blur. I couldn't help myself, but stick my arm out the window. I felt the soft touch of the petals and—having luck—no thorns.

I settled back into my seat, but something passed us caught my attention.

Another limousine drove by on the opposite side of the road. The window in the backseat was pulled down, fully exposing the person that was sitting there. The person was about my age who has spiky, black hair that was as dark as night and golden highlights. He kept a cold stare and focused texting on his cell phone. He looks kind of interesting, except he had a bored expression on his face. I eyed him in awe the entire time. He's...different. Not in a mean way, but unique.

"Judging by his looks, he's probably one of the popular ones at his school." Saying that, I almost choked. I wish I have friends. I wish I have someone to talk to, somebody to share my feelings with, or someone to hang out and have fun.

The students at my school torment me everyday, despite the fact my father is the Senator of this city. They'd call me the **'**_Black Rose Witch_**'** because I would always isolate myself from others and watch them from afar. I wore a dull expression and I had the scent of roses. Sometimes, the torments would turn into threats that leaves me feeling hurt both mentally and physically. So, I end up defending myself using violence. My parents disapprove me whenever I do that. Especially my father.

But now, I was forced out of that horrible school. My parents enrolled me to another one, which is located on the father side of New Domino City. Because of the distance, I have to move out of our mansion and live in an apartment near the school.

I'm glad that I don't have to deal with the constant bullying, but it feels like they were eager to get rid of me.

We stopped in front of the fancy building's main entrance. The apartment is quite big and tall, it could be mistaken for a hotel or a college campus. The parking lot is placed to the side of the building to have room for the surrounding trees. I grabbed my bag and ran inside the apartment building. The butler nodded to my actions and drove off, leaving me by myself in this new 'world'.

I seem to be the only one heading towards the elevator. I pressed the button for floor 25 and stood back as the elevator moved up.

"This is it." I said while my heart pounded with delight. "This is a new life, a new me." My parents bought me the penthouse of the apartment so I have all the space I need. Though, I'm only living in it until I finish high school. I have two years left, so I have to make the rest of my life in luxury worth it. After that, I have to go to a college to become a lawyer. That's what my father wants me to do.

The steel doors opened to a small lobby with a huge window to the left, allowing people to see forests and buildings in the distance. The lobby floor is covered in red carpet, sofas, and a coffee table in the middle.

Straight ahead from the elevator are the double doors. I pushed in the key and walked into my penthouse. All of my stuff are already here—t.v, tables, couches—they moved it in a couple hours earlier. I noticed the clock in the kitchen and saw the time.

_11:51 P.M._

Darn, I wanted to watch some television shows before I go to sleep. I have to wake up early tomorrow for school.

I made my way to the master bedroom and plopped down onto my cozy bed. I'm not even gonna bother changing into my pajamas. Suddenly, the guy I saw earlier came in mind.

"Odd..." I thought to myself. Who is that guy? I've never seen anyone with golden highlights in their hair before. Is he some sort of punk, or something like that? Is he part of a gang? Or...is he a delinquent?

I sighed and closed my eyes. What if he ends up calling me a witch? Then, the whole school would follow and it'll be just like in the past.

But then again, it's not like we'll be going to the same school.

* * *

><p>Just a short introduction and some background information on Akiza.<p>

Next Chapter:

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to knock you down-"_

_"I'm fine! No apologies."_

_"...do you need a band-aid?"_

_"...no..."_

_"You have to stop the bleeding and not to mention, infections-"_

_"I don't need your help, okay? !"_

_"Sorry... Miss Arrogant."_

_"WHAT?"_


	2. The Rose Meets a Star

I sat in front of a large tree on top of a high cliff, waiting for the sunset to arrive. Leaves hang low from the branches, allowing me to hide for shade. I plugged in my earphones and blasted the volume up in my mp3 player. I dug my feet in the soft grass and overlooked the ocean below. A pleasant breeze flowed against my short, rich maroon hair as light shown upon the amber eyes of mine. The ocean in the distance shimmered against the orange horizon in wondrous shades of blue.

As I stared at the ocean, something moved in the water. I stood up and slowly walked to the edge of the cliff. Right in the middle of the ocean is a person with spiky, jet black hair and what looks like golden highlights.

I squinted my eyes and focused on him. He's there, swimming by himself. Who _is _he? Is it even safe to swim without having company? What if he drown or get attack by sharks? I took out my earphones and stashed the music player into my pocket. I need to know more about him.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. My voice echoed throughout, but he didn't turn around. The ground below my feet suddenly rumbled and broke off. I slipped and slid down the deep ravine. In a split second, my body crashed into the depths of the ocean.

I bobbed my head out the water and breathed in air. I called for help, but I couldn't scream. Every time I open my mouth, more water rushed in. Every second I stayed there, the waves would get worse. They would push my light body against the boulders behind me.

I tried facing his direction, but he wasn't facing mines. It's like he's watching the sunset too. "H-help!" I choked out, hoping to get his attention.

But I doubt he heard me, though. The waves were going crazy and the noise was close to deafening my ears. A large wave rose in front of me and collided upon me, dunking me into the deep water.

The atmosphere around me turned dark.

* * *

><p>I shot up to a sitting position, gasping rapidly for air. The chilling feeling of the water engulfing me was still fresh in my memory. I studied my surroundings and realized that I was still in my bed, still in my room the day after I moved here.<p>

I felt my forehead beaded in sweat drops. "A dream..." I told myself. I want to believe that, but it all felt so real. Especially that mysterious guy, why was _he_ in my dream?

I trembled, wanting to forget all that. I took a quick glimpse at my cell phone screen on my nightstand, seeing the time of day.

Right. School. Dammit.

I went into my closet and dressed in jean shorts, a simple black V-neck tee, a burgundy-colored hoodie sweater, and burgundy boots that reach below my knees. This kind of school doesn't have a dress code, so we can wear whatever we want to.

I grabbed my tote bag that has a picture of a dragon covered in roses and I rushed out of my penthouse. I locked the doors and pressed the button for the elevator.

The elevator is made entirely out of glass so you can see the outdoors. There's nothing different about the sights, you just see more trees. Leaning against the glass, I pondered about my dream. The ear-shattering, rushing water dragged me into my memory lane. I remember—waves, boulders, a cliff—my dream. I recall seeing an unending darkness of the ocean's depths and struggling to take a breath.

The unintentional 'ding' from the elevator brought me back to reality. I walked out the elevator and ran through the swivel door of the building.

But there's something my mind is completely set on. That guy. Why did _he_, appear in my dream? Why was he swimming out there alone with his back turned to me? Why didn't he help me when I was close to drowning?

And also those overwhelming, emotionless eyes of his. They were the same color as the ocean.

I ran towards the steps that leads to the walkway of New Domino High School. Many students were outside just hanging out with their friends. Some were sitting on the grass and chatting, while others were rough playing. I pulled out a pamphlet from my bag that shows a map of the campus.

I held the paper tight in my hand and stared at the possible routes. "Okay, so after I go through the entrance..." Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I was pushed and my footing shifted off pace. I fell flat on my face in the hard concrete walkway. I don't think someone did this on purpose. I don't hear anybody laughing at me or trying to pick a fight. I sat up on my knees and felt my chin throb. When I touched it, it stung.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Someone quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. "I didn't mean to knock you down."

I brushed dirt off my legs. "Its fine. I'm okay." That was my immediate response. I lifted my head up and glared at the absurd person. His skin is tan, in contrast to my pale skin, and his height is a few inches taller than me. The hair on the sides of his head sticks up while his bangs covers his forehead and partly his eyes. His hair color is black with golden highlights on the side that corresponds with the spikes. He wore a black and blue plaid sweater, black t-shirt, gray skinny jeans, and converse shoes.

My heart nearly skipped a beat, to my surprise. My hands grew cold and trembled in shock. Of all people, why did I have to bump into him?

I came into full contact with his familiar set of cobalt blue eyes. His cold eyes focused directly onto me. His were so stiff, it felt like it was piercing right through me. It was as if he can read through any fake emotion I have. But, it was hard to tell what his emotions are.

Staring into his eyes, my reflection came clear. I saw a small amount of blood seeping out of the scrape on my chin. It must have been weird that I was staring right into his eyes. His deep, blue eyes gives out the meaning of an endless mirror.

"Do you need a band-aid?" He asked abruptly, reminding me of my existence.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Uh...no..."My mind was completely mesmerized by his actions, appearance, and his voice. "T-thank you, though..." Why was he still talking to me? Usually, the students in my previous school would literally leave me in the dirt if I spoke to them. I quickly looked away and wiped my chin on my arm. I don't have to worry too much on a small scratch.

"Are you sure?" He remarked, perplexed when I wiped my bloodied chin on my bare arm. "You need to stop the blood from coming out, and infections from coming in-"

I proceeded my journey towards the school entrance, cutting him off at mid-sentence. "I don't need your help. Okay?" Ignoring his meddling, I went inside the school building. The students there walked by past me. There were numbers of them in the hallways. My usual response would be anticipating every student that comes at least two inches away from me. Since nobody knows me here, I can finally relax and not feel so afraid.

I gazed around at the stairs and hallways. There were many lockers and doors. Dammit, which way do I go again? I'm sure that I was holding my map. I searched in my tote bag, having no luck. I guess I dropped it when that jerk bumped into me. I excused myself through small crowds of people to go retrieve it.

Instead, I saw it floating above my head.

I have an impression of who's holding it. "Give me back my map!" I tried to swipe it from him, but he held it up high past my reach.

"You don't have to be so arrogant." He teased as he held it higher, making it impossible for me to jump for it.

"Just give it back!" I seriously don't want to go through classic torment on my first day here.

He stared at me blankly. "Where do you need to go?"

"Ugh." I neglected his question and turned away.

He raised his arm down, still holding on my map. "So, I'm guessing you're new here."

"Well, obviously!" I faced him for the last time, filled with annoyance. His piercing blue eyes brought me instant calm. They're different than anybody else. _He's_ different than anybody I've met. He's more of an oddball. This guy just keeps talking to me.

The only way to get him away from me is to tell him my destination. "Okay," I reluctantly answered. I sighed and crossed my arms. "I need to know where room 208 is. Tenth grade chemistry."

He paused for a second, then nodded his head. He folded the map and handed it to me. "It's a short walk from here." He pointed me the direction. "Just go down those stairs and go to the right. At the end of the hallway make a left and the classroom should be a few doors down after that."

I took a glance at the stairs and replayed his instructions, which seem pretty easy for me. "Alright, thank you." I turned and saw him smile upon my sight, giving me suspicions. "Don't even try to follow me."

He gazed at me again, having myself to think that he was going to say something smart. Instead, he walked away without a word.

I didn't mind that he accepted my command, but what the hell? What was all that about? I gripped the handle of my tote bag. He didn't even tell me his name. He didn't even ask who I am. Yet, he managed to slip by that one.

"That jerk."

* * *

><p>Once I reached the classroom, my heart started beating in a fast pace. I'm a new student here. It's almost the end of the school year; it's nearing the month of January to be exact. What if they all stare at me? Dammit, what if they call me a Black Rose Witch?<p>

My hand trembled as I grabbed hold of the doorknob. To my surprise, it opened by itself. I backed up a few steps until there was an even spacing between the door and me. I opened my mouth to apologize to the person. But instead, I saw those blue eyes watching me from the doorway.

My sincerity turned into anger. "I told you not to follow me!" I scolded at him, clenching my fists. "And how did you get here before me?" We didn't walk in the same direction, and it's not like I followed him. But, it was hard to tell due to the crowd of the hallway upstairs.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I took a shortcut. The route I told you to go was the long way."

"Wh— you said— you could have told me— ugh! You're such a jerk!" Dammit, this guy just wants to mess around with me.

"I only came here to have a short chat with my friend."

"But, you could have told me about the shortcut!"

He approached me closer this time. "I didn't tell you because I thought you would've arrived here without noticing me." He passed me by the shoulder. "And if I did have you take the shortcut, it would seem like we would have to walk together. I didn't think you'd like that."

Frozen in place, I watched him walk down the hallway alone. I wasn't as much furious now, but saddened that I lashed out on him. I believe he was telling the truth. He was honest about his motives, keeping me from feeling irritated if we did end up taking the same route. It would've felt like he was following me, or that I'll be following him. I would have thought that he was lying to me, or that he was stalking me.

"Smart guy." I mumbled, impressed by his choice. On the upside, though, he's not in my class. At least, not in this one, my first mod class.

I continued into the classroom with all the strength I have. Nobody was paying attention to me; they were all busy talking to their friends. The teacher wasn't even here. I glanced around the room. The desks were arranged by rows while each desk seated two people. Meaning, each student must have a lab partner.

The only seat that was empty was the one desk partnered with a punk-looking guy, all the way in the back corner. I sighed. I bet he's going to torment me too. I made my way to the back of the class, towards that seat. I stood by the desk he was sitting in. He was busy writing in his notebook, too warped into his work that he failed to notice me.

"Is that seat taken?" I asked while pointing to the one directly next to him.

He looked up from his notebook and shook his head. "Nope. The guy who used to sit here asked for a seat change when I spilled chemicals on him as a prank."

"Oh my gosh!"

"Don't worry, he's fine now. The chemicals left him a few first-degree burns on his left arm." He smiled and turned his focus on his notebook. What were those chemicals, acid?

This guy is a nut, but I have no other options. I sat down, anxious about having to sit next to this person the whole school year. I glanced at him and observed his features. He has orange hair that sticks up, gray eyes, and he wore a gray headband around his forehead. He has on a gray t-shirt, pale-green cargo pants, and black shoes.

"So," He placed his pencil on his desk and turned to me. "My name is Crow." He pointed to himself and grinned. "I'm not gonna pull any science-related pranks on you, so don't think I'm like that kind of person."

"Okay, my name is Akiza..." I turned away. "You don't have to know my last name." I don't want people here to know I'm the Senator's daughter.

"What school did you come from?"

"A private high school somewhere far from here." It still hurts me when thinking about that place. "St. Domino's High School."

He nodded and leaned back on his chair. "St. Domino's...I heard rumors about a witch that terrorizes the students there."

"R-really? !" I nervously asked. Shit, how does he know about this?

"Yeah." Crow sat up straight. "You went there, have you seen her?"

"Um..." What am I supposed to say?

"I also heard that she has telepathic powers and she can crush someone's skull out."

"Uh, yeah." It's ridiculous what those people come up with. "I heard that too."

"And, she has a power to control people's minds. She can make them do something that's horrible, like making them steal or kill others. " He leaned his chair back and spun his pencil around his hand. "And what's even scarier is that she can make you forget stuff. So, she could control someone without them knowing! It's some scary shit!"

I stared at Crow with a dull expression. Seriously, how can you believe these things? Some people are so gullible. "Listen, how do you know all this?"

He stared intently at the ceiling, thinking hard about his answer. "Well, I was at the arcade one day, and I overheard some students talking about the...Blue Robin Witch? I dunno. It's something like that. Her hair color gives it away. Red...or...something close to that..." He faced me. "Do you remember the name?"

"Er— no! Nope!"

Crow gave me a puzzled look before setting his chair normally. "It must be a tricky name then. But, I'll find out soon!"

If Crow finds out, then he'll spread the rumors into this school. If I try telling him that the rumors are false, he won't be able to believe me. He'll think that I was trying to cover it up. But, if I become friends with him, he'll gain my trust and know that the rumors aren't true. Or, he might become a bastard and spread the rumors anyway. But, it wouldn't hurt to try.

I have to go through this at one peace.

* * *

><p>I held my lunch tray steadily while overlooking the courtyard. I sat at the only unoccupied table, which, sadly, is near the dumpster. It wasn't that bad. I mean, nobody was excluding me. I just didn't want to sit with others.<p>

A strange ruckus was going on at a table nearby. I know it's none of my business, but I turned to watch anyway. Nearly half the of the students in the cafeteria and courtyard crowded that specific table. I tried not to be so inquisitive with it. When a gap appeared in the crowd, I couldn't help it, but see what was occurring at the table.

A girl with long, blonde hair looked like she was about to fight a guy, the guy with _blue _eyes. She had tears rolling down her face and her cheeks were bright red. She lifted her arm and slapped his face. There were many _ohh!_'s shouting from the crowd. I hate to say this, but it felt like he deserved it. You should never make a girl cry.

As I threw away my tray, the crowd quantity slowly decreased. I heard some people say that he was 'selfish for doing that' or 'wasn't thinking about her feelings'. Some guys were excited and said that they were waiting for this to happen. Some girls said the same too, also mentioning confessing to _him_.

"Whoa, you saw that, Jack?" A guy with silver shoulder-length hair said to his friend.

His friend, who wasn't really paying attention, shrugged his shoulders. He has messy blonde hair and noticeable violet eyes. "I told you it wouldn't last long." He irritably said in his Australian accent.

"But I wouldn't think that they would actually break up!"

"Kalin, he _told_ us he was going to."

Not keeping my attention to the ground, I smashed into someone, for the second time today. Before I thought about apologizing, I looked up. Those SAME cobalt, blue eyes appeared ahead of me.

Enraged, and bothered by his damn actions, I backed up. "I think you're horrible!" I blurted out as we exchanged glances.

"I know." He said in an apologetic manor. "Sherry told me that."

"Sherry," I repeated as I looked back at the table. She was seated on the bench. Her elbows were on the table and her head rested on her hands to cover up her grievous state. "Your girlfrie— your _ex_-girlfriend."

He nodded silently. "She also told me that I'm a jackass and that I should go straight to hell."

I tried not to laugh on that one. "Well, you chose to break up with her at a public place. You broke her heart in front of everyone." I turned my attention back at him, who's expression appeared uninterested. "Why are you like that?"

He made a puzzled look. "Like what?"

I restrained myself from slapping his face. "You act like you don't care!"

He turned his attention to the ground. "No, that's not it. For a while, I was thinking about breaking up with her. I guess I got used to the matter." He walked past me, leaving me to stand here.

"Or, you're just being heartless."

I shouldn't be part of their problems. Heck, I shouldn't even know the reason for his motivations. Now I feel like I'm in it. They're going to think I'm part of it, causing more issues. I don't want to deal with the 'popular people' again. I don't want people hurting me again. That's the last thing I'd want to do.

The past is the past, I left it to form a better future. All I wanted was to live a normal school life. Work and study, that's all. Is that too much to ask?

I looked at the direction to where he left. To my amazement, he was staring right at me. "My name is Yusei Fudo, by the way."

* * *

><p>How's the story so far?<p>

Next Chapter Preview[3]:

_"What the fu...how did you know I live here?"_

_"I saw you staring at me from your window."_

_"You're stalking me! Aren't you!"_

_"No, Akiza, I just came here to-"_


	3. Late Night Shenanigans

**Hey there, thank you for your amazing comments! ^_^**

**I know, it's been a while... =.='**

**I really hate how we're limited to 255 characters for the summary.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys know your Japanese food...**

* * *

><p>It's been a couple of months since I've encountered Yusei Fudo. After that day, he hasn't spoken to me nor have I seen him anywhere. I figured that he didn't want a friendship with me just because of one friendly conversation... not that any of our conversations were on that level. It might have been my fault, I've been avoiding any contact with people at school. All except Crow; he's my lab partner, so I <em>have<em> to talk to him. It's not like we talk about random stuff, though the only words I remember saying to him were 'Pass me the microscope'. He says a few sarcastic comments and sometimes he would talk about his friends Yusei and Jack, but it's not like I would care.

I sat down on the sofa after retrieving my mail. I only got one letter today, which is about the rent of this penthouse. First of all... rent? My parents told me they bought this place for me. Secondly, the letter explained how I haven't been paying rent theses past few months. If I don't pay soon, I'm gonna have to move out.

I don't have enough money. Heck, I don't think I even have any money left with me. Before I left home, my parents gave me a budget for necessities until I get myself a job. I don't think I bothered to notice how much money I was using up.

I sighed and took a glance out the large window that covers the whole wall (it might as well be called a glass wall). It showed the night state of New Domino City's glorious lights. Every color you can imagine—green, red, white, orange—illuminates under the starry sky. It's my favorite part of this city.

I need a job soon, or else I'll become homeless.

I walked over to the refrigerator for a small snack. As I peered inside, my stomach immediately growled. The fridge was barren. Completely empty. Crap, I forgot to go grocery shopping today.

I sighed and grabbed my wallet. I should have enough for a burger... or maybe a bag of chips from a vending machine. I dressed in my magenta sweater, black pants, and a pair of flip-flops. I stuffed my wallet in my pocket and headed straight out the door.

Speed walking in the lounge towards the elevator, I immediately locked eyes with someone who just walked out of it. He wore a blue plaid flannel with a black tee under it, jeans that looked like he was rolling in dirt, and muddy black converse shoes. His hair spikes up along with his golden highlights and his jagged bangs appeared like it was meant to cover his eyes.

His cobalt eyes, of course, caught my attention; but, something else was drawing me in. Stamped on the left side of his face, below his left eye, was a crooked yellow line and a small triangle. That wasn't there the last time I saw him... was it? Was I too distracted by the color of his eyes that I missed that obvious flaw?

It sounds like I'm making a big deal about a mark that could possibly be a tattoo. Though, it may look harmless, it's given by the police authorities—to criminals.

"Yusei!" His name slipped out of my mouth. I held back my breath to prevent myself from going into a frenzy.

He stared at me with a surprised expression. "You remembered my name."

My eyes wouldn't look away from his mark. I tried not to point it out. "W-wha... why are you— what the hell?" Why is he even here? This is a private penthouse with a private lounge on a private floor!

He held his hands up in defense. "Before you make wrong conclusions, I wasn't supposed to be here. I was just driving by this building and the second I glanced over, I saw you through the window looking outside."

This is the twenty-fifth floor! How could he see me from the sharp height? !

I held up a fist in complete anger... that was until my stomach made an epic growling noise. My face grew warm as I held my stomach. Awkward...

"Are you hungry?" He asked with a small smile forming. He searched his pockets. "I think I have enough to take you to a restaurant—"

"No." I slowly backed tracked. "In fact, I was just about to go home."

"But, you were walking _out_ of your apartment..."

I lowered my head. "...Um...no I wasn't!"

"Let me at least take you out for dinner. I'll pay for your meal."

I shook my head, but my stomach growled louder. It's like it's pleading for food.

He sighed. "Come on, Akiza."

What the—this guy knows my name! I don't even think I should trust him, he acts too much like a stalker. But, I'm painfully hungry. One free meal from him wouldn't hurt. Besides, I don't get interactions like this everyday. This is the nicest thing anybody could do for me.

* * *

><p>We walked out of the building side-by-side, our conflict resolved. As we were heading to the parking lot, I was expecting to see some type of car that he supposedly rode here. Instead, he led me to a red motorcycle. I looked at it, then looked at him, then glanced back at it. Yusei looks like a guy who would drive one.<p>

He sat on the seat and held out a red helmet for me to take. "Don't worry about being cramped, there's enough room."

Too late, I'm already worried. Never in my life have I rode on one. Despite my instincts, I sat down. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "If you do anything reckless, I'll choke you."

He chuckled and placed the head gear on my head. "Trust me, I'll drive safely."

He started the engine, startling my fragile senses. He stepped on the pedal and we slowly drove onto the empty streets. It was hard to see the road on account of the lack of streetlights. There were small lights in the middle of the road that lines up with the yellow line and a few cars passed by every now and then, but it wasn't enough for this dark night. Not even the moon was out in the sky to give us company. The headlights on the motorcycle were dim and barely showed us the way. But, it was enough light for me to see Yusei.

"Where's your helmet?" I suddenly asked.

He leaned and turned the corner. "I only have one."

"Yusei, that's dangerous!" If something happens to him involving a head injury, it'll be my fault. "Pull over right now!"

Strangely enough, he listened to my order. He turned to a different road and stopped in a vacant parking lot. Nearby was a small, wooden building with a nicely designed roof. There were large windows and one of those doors that were filled with smaller windows. The sign at the front read __Samurai's Break: A Family Restaurant__.

"Here we are." Yusei said while getting up.

I stared in awe at the building. "There was restaurant here this whole time?"

He smirked. "I'm guessing you don't go out of the house that often."

I stood up and stepped away from the motorcycle. I took off the helmet and threw it at him. "That was a risky move you made there, Fudo."

He stored the helmet under the seat cushion. "It's not like I knew you know where I was going."

"If you knew, then you didn't have to freak me out riding that 'monster-wheel' without any protection."

He shook his head. "Enough quarreling, it looks like the restaurant is about to close."

Inside of the restaurant wasn't what I expected it to be. It was small and cramped with only two tables that were enough to serve six people. The tables were short, so you had to sit on your knees to reach it. Nobody else seemed to be in here except the workers, and even they were surprised we showed up for their food.

We sat across from each other, taking the seats next to the window for the outdoor view. I've never been to a restaurant like this before. My parents would bring me to the formal types for my father's business dinners. They were always boring and I would be the only person who didn't care about the city's plans, I mean it's not like it mattered to me.

The waitress came by as I picked up the menu. She had long, black hair with bangs and wore large circular glasses. Her name tag read 'Carly' and she wore a typical waitress outfit. Her hands were clasped together nervously as she hesitated for a second."Uh... h-hello! What would you like to order?" This is probably her first time working here.

Yusei spoke up first. "I would like a bowl of sōmen chanpurū and a glass of water."

She quickly took out a notepad and jotted down his order. "And you... miss... what would you have?"

I glanced at the menu. I've never ordered food like this. My parents would be the ones ordering the food for me. "Um, I would like the nikujaga and a side of some usagi-ringo."

She scribbled her last words and bowed. "Your food will come shortly."

The moment she left to the kitchen, there was a sudden silence between us. I shifted uncomfortably in the seat cushion while fixing my short hair. Yusei turned his attention to the window, hiding his unintentional awkwardness. He sat there, leaning against the table with his hand pressed against his cheek, and watched as the stars above us shone in the dark.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. My immediate thoughts were: Who is this guy? He acted like a complete idiot when I first met him, I almost had the urge to slap him. But now, he's being generous to me as if he has known me for a long time. Could this be the real him? I prefer this side of him, but I still find it very strange.

And what's with that criminal mark on his cheek?

Yusei looked at me from the corner of his eye, catching me gazing at him. My heart skipped a beat.

"I-I'm sorry." I lowered my head. "I didn't mean to- I mean- y-your mark-"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? What about my mark?"

"You didn't have it the last time I saw you."

"I got it a couple of days after that."

I gave him a doubtful expression. "You didn't get yourself in trouble, did you?"

He let out a small laugh. "That's the reason why I got it."

How he got it is whats bothering me right now.

An abrupt ringtone popped up. Yusei pulled out his cell phone. "Hello-"

"_Yusei! Where the hell are you? !_" The guy on the other end screamed out.

Yusei sighed. "Crow, what is it?"

"_Jack and I are in some deep shit right now... and it involves Kalin's group..._"

Yusei's jaw dropped. "What did you guys do! ?"

"_It was that Jack-ass' fault. If he hadn't listened to me, we would be dead right now. We barely escaped them! The only upside now is that we're being chased by the cops!_"

"Alright. Where are you?"

"_We're here driving down Starlight Road, y'know the one that leads to Cafe la Geen?_"

"Okay, I'll be there soon." He flipped his phone off and stuffed it in his pocket. He looked at me with a worried look. "I'm so sorry, Akiza."

"What's going on?" He's overreacting, that's scaring me.

"Excuse me." Yusei called out while standing up. "Can we take our food to go?''

I stood up and approached him. "Yusei, tell me what just happened."

"I..." He grimaced at his thoughts. "I have some serious stuff to deal with right now."

The waitress, appearing like she was in a rush too, gave him the bag with our contents. "Uh.. That will be twenty-one dollars and fifty cents."

Yusei handed her a couple of dollars. "Keep the change." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of there.

I was hoping for my day to not get anymore stressed out.

Yusei stored the bag in the hidden compartment of his motorcycle. He placed the helmet on my head and sat down. "Get on. I have to bring you back where it's safe."

"Where it's safe?" Perplexed, I refused to get on. "Are we in danger or something?"

"Now is not the time for questions."

"I just want to know-"

"Just, please, listen to me."

Reluctant at first, I did as he told. The moment I sat down, he stepped on the pedal and drove at top speed down the vacant streets. That loud 'zip' noise from the engine was the only thing going through my mind.

Behind us was another ear-shattering sound. And another. And another after that. It constantly became louder until it caught up with us. In a matter of seconds, we were completely surrounded by people on their bikes. A motorcycle gang.

My arms automatically wrapped around Yusei's waist for comfort. I closed my eyes tightly and moved closed to him, giving my best to hide from them. I can't believe that this is happening to us. We're about to get raided by a group of heartless troublemakers.

One of the group members, possibly the leader, drove recklessly in front of us, forcing us to turn and stop. Yusei's motorcycle skidded as I let out a small 'eek'. About three other motorcycles came by us and covered any open space we could escape to. One person seized our left, the other seized our right, and the last one blocked us out from the back. It's almost as if they formed a circle around us.

All of them had matching black coats and black motorcycles. There was a bald guy next to us who had a tattoo of a monkey on his right arm. The other man next to us had tanned skin, long black hair, and was very muscular. He also had a tattoo, but it was a whale. The one behind us was a female about my age with long, straight black hair, a lizard tattoo, and had a sullen gaze at me.

The leader took off his helmet, revealing his evil sneer. His hair was silver and it reached the tip of his shoulders. His tattoo was hard to tell, probably a giant monster of some sort. He had a criminal mark similar to Yusei's, the only difference was that it was on the right side of his face and went from the top of his temple to the bottom of his jaw.

"Yusei." He cracked. "What a coincidence. We were just thinking about you after we chased off that blonde and bird-brain friends of yours."

Yusei gritted his teeth and glared at him. "I don't want any trouble, Kalin. Tell your group to back off and move out of the way!"

All of the sudden, something else was speeding their way towards us. She had the same exact motorcycle and coat design as the rest of these creeps. Her tattoo was the shape of a hummingbird and the bottom if her coat was unbuttoned, showing her torso. She had her hood on her head, so I couldn't see what she looked like.

Kalin gave her a fierce stare. "You're late. I told you to come promptly at eleven p.m."

"I had a late shift at work." She lowered her head as she parked behind us.

"At least you're here for some ass kicking." Kalin cracked his knuckles and chuckled at us. "I'm sure you know what that means."

"They're gonna kill us." I whispered in Yusei's ear. "I know they are."

"Shh..." He whispered to quiet me down, extremely cautious of their watch over us. "Don't worry."

Kalin glanced over at me and smirked. "Who do we have here?" He jumped off his seat and walked towards me.

"Yusei..." I hid behind his back as Kalin drew closer.

The second he stepped two feet feet away from me, Yusei revved his engine.

"Don't. Go. Near. Her." He demanded angrily, causing Kalin to backtrack.

He smirked. "Interesting... You're like her own personal guard dog."

I'm literally on the edge of freaking out. I'll do anything to get away from them. I'll run home if I have to. "Please Yusei, take me home."

"I'm trying to." He replied in a low, solemn voice. "But there's a definite chance they'll follow us. The last thing I want is for them to know where you live."

"What's wrong, Fudo?" Kalin taunted. "Afraid of us?"

Yusei shook his head. "Look, I'll do whatever you want." He complained. "Just leave us alone and don't harm her."

Kalin took a seat on his motorcycle and started the engine. "I'll make it easy for you. One race across the city. If you win, which I doubt you will, we'll leave you alone so you and your girlfriend can carry on your date."

Yusei scowled. "And if I lose?"

Kalin wiped the side of his motorcycle with his hand, taking out the dirt in the process. "As you can see, my ride is getting kind of old and worn down." He sneered in amusement. "But your motorcycle would do just fine as a replacement."

I gasped. "He's trying to trick you."

The crowd around us moved out of the way. Kalin made his way next to us. "Is that a yes, or a no?"

"Bring it."

"Yusei." I tugged on his shirt. "What if-"

"Akiza." He hushed. "This will be a quick race. Hang on tight and don't worry about a thing."

"How can I not? ! If I get hurt..."

"I promise you won't." He gazed into my amber eyes. Even in the dark, the cobalt color gleams brightly.

I bit my lip anxiously. The option that I have to agree on right now is to trust him. I'm sure he had some experience with that gang before. I slapped the helmet onto his head. "Then, you'll need this more than me."

"Akiza-"

"Keep your eyes on the road and win the damn race."

He smiled and nodded with a determined attitude. "Okay. I'll win for you."

"You know the rules." Kalin announced as he lined up with us. "We will race on the large, but mostly deserted, Starlight Road. The road is pretty much just a circle, so my team will stay here to mark the starting point." He smirked and gripped the handlebars. "I'll meet you at the end, Yusei."

Yusei revved up his motorcycle. "Not if I get there first."

The hooded girl stood in the center of the road, holding up her arm. "Ready..." The engine sounds roared throughout the area. "Set..." Yusei leaned forward and set his foot on the pedal. "...Go!"

At last, we finally moved. Wind immediately crashed onto my face, forcing me to shut my eyes tight. By now, we were already reaching top speed. My heart was racing fast, much faster than Yusei's motorcycle. I gripped onto his waist as we took a sharp turn. If I don't hold onto him, I could seriously fall out.

Kalin quickly turned to the side, making Yusei lose his control. We swerved around— left to right, right to left— almost crashing into a streetlight. He jerked to the side to avoid any obstacles and drove behind him.

"Yusei, he passed us!"

He slowed down. "I know a shortcut."

We slipped into a hidden alleyway that led to a hill. We slid down the hill and turned right into a ravine. There was a lake with a large sewer pipe connected at the top of a short, steep cliff.

"Oh no. You're not thinking of...!"

"Yes I am." He sped down to the side of the lake, almost letting the wheels touch the water. We curved into the path that led to a big, flat rock in shape of a ramp.

Our speed increased while the world around us mixed into a messy image. I closed my eyes and we rode off the ramp. I felt my stomach lift up, as if we were riding a roller-coaster. It suddenly became silent while in mid-air. This movement was tense, it feels like we're stuck in the air forever.

We landed, hard, into the sewer pipe. Water splashed everywhere while we continued to drive down. Sounds echoed around us in this close-to-confined area.

I held my legs together. "Gross. Toilet water."

"Actually, it's just drain water from faucets."

"Either way, this route is disgusting!"

Yusei suddenly stopped. Looking around for the cause, I realized we were trapped in an intersection. Not counting the path we came from, there are three possible routes to take.

Panic was creeping on me again. "You led us here. Which way now?"

"I don't normally take this shortcut." He focused on the pipe to our left. "I'm sure this is the way out."

We rode out of the sewer and landed in a small pond. Mud flew around us as we made ourselves back to the grass. We drove onto the streets while Kalin followed suit— wait.

Dammit, he's right on our trail!

"Did you think I was stupid?" Kalin asked while smashing his wheel into Yusei's motorcycle. "I know all of your cheats and tricks."

Yusei ignored him and turned into an alleyway, passing Kalin. "He doesn't know about this one."

It was a dark, narrow corridor. The light at the end of this path was the size of an apple, but at least he knows where he's going. This area frightens me; it feels like a person will jump out any second. This place seems unoccupied, so who wouldn't want to hide in here? There are probably stray cats and disease-carrying rats in here that Yusei is mindlessly running over.

Coming close to the end, I saw an impression of four motorcycles and dark lumps that could be their drivers. My hopes skyrocketed and a smile formed across my face.

"We're almost there Yusei!" I exclaimed, having the urge to hug him. Of course, I wasn't going to.

He nodded and drove even faster. We made it out of the alley and had no less than a mile left. Victory clouded my mind as I could ensure that I will get home at peace.

The motorcycle suddenly jerked to the side, forcing us into the tall grass. I glanced over to the side only to find a demonic smirk mocking us. Yusei turned back to the road, but Kalin kept pushing us back.

"Get ready to kiss your motorcycle goodbye, Yusei." Kalin stomped on his pedal and sped towards the finish line.

"Yusei! We have to do something!" I bet if I wasn't sitting here with him, there will be less weight and he would have won by now.

"Remember what I told you?" We made it to the road and came near Kalin. "Don't worry about a thing." He smiled and we made it pass the finish line.

"It's a tie." The hooded girl announced.

"Are you fuckin kidding me? !" Kalin threw his helmet down to the asphalt floor.

"It serves you right for picking on us." I said out loud, not expecting anybody to look at me.

The tough-looking bald guy with the monkey tattoo walked up to Kalin. "Goodwin called us and asked what you were doing. He didn't sound too happy..."

"Shit!" Kalin punched the handlebars of his motorcycle.

"We have to report back immediately."

Kalin cringed and held his fist. He turned around and glared at us. "Next time Yusei, I'm taking you to hell." He looked at me and smirked. "And I'm taking that girl with me."

Before I got a chance to say anything, they drove away. Anxiously, I stared at Yusei. He didn't look back at me, he had his eyebrows burrowed in a sore way. Was he serious? Will Kalin actually take me away? I wanted to ask Yusei those questions, but I think he was already thinking the possible answers he would say to calm me down.

* * *

><p>I practically fell to my knees the second I opened the door. "Safe at last!" The sight of my apartment almost had me in tears. I am <strong>never <strong>setting foot near a motorcycle again. If I ever hear one, I'm going to run away and never look back.

Yusei gave me a reassuring smile. He held up the bag of food. "I'll just set this on the table and leave. You can keep the sōmen if you want."

"No, you can stay." I shut the door behind him and dragged him the to the kitchen. "Really, you must be hungry after what we went through."

"But, won't your parents-"

"They're not here. They left me-" I stopped at mid sentence. I almost told him the truth. I don't want him to know my father is the Senator, or that my family is completely rich. Well, I don't know. Not yet, by the way.

Yusei studied my expression. "Oh. I understand."

I nodded in relief. We sat down across from each other at the kitchen table, the one that's next to the wall-sized window. It's like we're back at the restaurant.

I held my chopsticks and picked up a small piece of potato. "Your parents wouldn't mind if you went home a little late, right?"

Yusei broke apart a pair of wooden chopsticks and stuck them in the noodles. "They wouldn't care."

"Why wouldn't they? I mean, if I was a mother of a teenage boy with a criminal mark who drove around the streets at night, I would keep him on a leash."

He chuckled, covering his noodle-filled mouth. "As oppose to _your _fantasy, they wouldn't care because they're dead."

I practically choked on my food. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring up any parents-related-stuff!"

He shook his head. "No, it's alright."

"No it's not!"

"It's okay. They died while I was still an infant, so it doesn't affect me in any way."

My spirits lowered. "It's still technically sad. Weren't you put in an orphanage?"

He shook his head. "In their will, it said that the mansion, their servants, and the Fudo fortune would be left to me."

"So... you're rich!"

"Yeah... but it's not all fun and games."

"What do you mean?"

"With over fifty rooms, the mansion is pretty much empty. The only people that live with me there are tutors, maids, and butlers. I rather would hang out with my friends instead of buying a bunch video games or what-not."

It's just like when I lived in a mansion. The only people that talked to me were my parents and servants.

Once we finished our food, Yusei offered to wash the dishes. That was a really nice, but odd, thing to do. After that, I led him to the front door. Before I got a chance to thank him for the food, he spoke first.

"About what happened." He said while facing me. "I'm extremely sorry of what I've put you through. I wasn't expecting Kalin to find us."

"You don't have to apologize. It's not like he threatened us with our life." This is one wild night I will never forget.

He smiled. "If there's _anything_ that you need, come and ask me anytime. I feel like I owe you something."

My mind set back to an earlier problem I had. I don't have enough money left to continue renting this place. I have no where else to stay, unless I go back to my parents and that horrible school I used to go to. There are no other relatives around this area and it's not like they'll want me living with them. I have no friends, no job, no nothing at the moment. But, Yusei did tell me about his nearly vacant home.

I held my breath and brought in my courage. "I have one thing."

"Say it and I'll make it happen."

I'll probably stab myself for saying this. "Let me move in with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... was it right for me to put that? Why, yes it was. It's my story anyways...<strong>

**The hardest part to type was the racing scene. I hope that part was okay for you guys.**

Next time in chapter 4 on A Star for Every Rose

_"Ahhh! Yusei! Put a shirt on!"_

_"What are you doing in my room in the first place?"_

_"I... well... I came to ask you something..."_


End file.
